


Eternity

by Unknown_Future



Series: Hinata Shouyo X Haikyuu!! [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Future/pseuds/Unknown_Future
Summary: Hinata and eternity-
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Everyone
Series: Hinata Shouyo X Haikyuu!! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449019
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> This one is far shorter than usual, but you can insert whatever character you want with Hinata. Sorry for the sadness-

єtєrnítч  
_______________________________________

It was never supposed to be this way.

No one should have gone to a place they couldn't reach. Not to a place far away from where the likes of the living could never reach.

At first, it was soft and warm, a love that meant the world to them both. And being in love with the sun was the easiest thing to do.

But love can die. It can die in many ways. It can die slowly, over time. Or maybe one day you can wake up and realize that the love you felt just disappeared.

Love is strong yet fickle, that's why you grasp it whenever you feel it. That's why the two that loved each other could only grasp it as much as they could.

And they did.

But fate isn't always kind. Fate surely wasn't kind to the lovers who only knew what pain was.

For the sun, he only knew the pain of how life was unfair. How life decided to make him suffer.

And for the man who was in love with the sun, only knew the fear that came with pain. The fear that fate would take away everything that meant the world to him.

And unluckily, for him, he could grasp what meant the world to him in his arms and attempt to never let go.

It wasn't always easy for the two who only knew heartache, but opening up overtime to overcome their differences was what they both did the best. And the love they had could never be broken.

But it's surprising how much things can change in the span of minutes.

It was one of those days for the two. One of those days they decided to get in a car and just drive. Drive to anyplace they please and to enjoy the wind against their skin.

And one small mistake of the sun tugging on the others arm to look at something was what changed in a single moment.

All of a sudden a truck had formed in front of them and the impact completely crushed and flipped the car over.

The airbags went off and all the lover of the sun could do was open his eyes, looking around carefully to find the car had flipped on its side. And the small body of the sun had bled out.

At first, the man couldn't recognize it. Watching the scene with disbelief.

And then the panic set it.

He frantically struggled with the seatbelt until he grabbed a sharp shard of glass and cut it, doing the same to the seatbelt that was constricting his lover.

As far as he could see his lover was unconscious and seemingly crushed. But somehow, his own injuries were nothing compared to his lovers.

Time seemed to stop as he cradled the small man's body in his arms. He couldn't hear his own screams for help. Nor could he hear the frantic call of the driver of the truck who had now called the emergency services.

But a sudden touch on his cheek made him open his eyes and hear.

"Sorry..." he mumbled. "Don't be! Never be sorry Shōyō!" he yelled, hot tears falling down his cheeks.

"It's odd. I've never seen you cry." The man mumbled, cuddling into his lover's arms. "You're so warm. It's a surprisingly cold day huh?" he asked, closing his eyes as he sat in his lovers arms.

The man looked up, only finding the blazing sun staring down at him. "Hinata? What are you talking about? It's quite a hot day you know." he said, his voice cracking as he realized what was happening.

"Ah, you're right it is quite cold out. It....really is cold..." he said, choking on his words as he tried to hold back the sobs his voice was trying to produce.

And all of a sudden it stopped. His breathing stopped. The sun had stopped breathing and the world grew grey.

When the ambulance showed up there was no helping the sun who had now fallen over the horizon.

And the lover who survived was chained to a hospital chair.

Until he wasn't anymore. And suddenly the roof of the hospital had grown in his sights. He could only see grey since the sun had died. And as he stood at the edge of the roof, he could finally see color again when the sun had started to rise and his foot fell over the edge.

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊

┊ ┊ ┊ ✧･ﾟ

┊ ┊ ✧･ﾟ

┊ ✧･ﾟ

✧･ﾟ

But, fate wasn't always that cruel.

Since the two lovers would once again find each other in the same form and under different circumstances.

As they would, for eternity.

-Fin-


End file.
